Pontypandy Fire Service
Pontypandy Fire Service is a small Fire & Rescue service based within the valleys of South Wales. There are only two stations: Pontypandy, a medium sized station serving the south half of the area which covers the coastal village of Pontypandy and the surrounding forest and countryside. Newtown, a large station covering the northern area which covers the town of Newtown. The station also serves as the service's base of operations and it often referred to as HQ. Uniforms *Station wear - In some episodes in the 1980s, their station wear consisted of a black jumper and grey trousers, but for most episodes up until Heroes of the Storm, they wore their turnout gear. In series 10, the firefighters wear blue shirts with the service logo embroiled and navy trousers. Station Officer Steele wears a white shirt and tie to show that he's the man in charge. *Turnout gear - From 1987-1994, they wore black woolen tunics with brass buttons and yellow leggings and a cork helmet like every fire service did in those days. From 2003-2005, they wore the exact same but the tunic was blue and the helmets had a short visor screwed on. From 2008-2014, they still had the same tunics and leggings but with newer helmets that were still in the 20th century fashion. From 2014-Present, they now wear a blue fabric tunic with 3 magnetic clips and a small waterproof walkie-talkie, the leggings and the helmets remain the same. *Ocean Rescue Uniform - From 2008-2012, they wore yellow wet-suits with orange life-jackets and an orange helmet. From 2014-Present, they now wear lava red wet-suits and red helmets. *Animal Rescue Uniform - From 2016-Present, the animal rescue uniforms consist of brown grey and yellow leggings and a tunic as well as a helmet with a neck protector. Stations *Newtown - Newtown Fire Station is the main HQ and largest station in the service. It is very little referenced in Fireman Sam, but it is mostly mentioned when the Pontypandy firefighters learn new skills there (e.g. winter rescue). *Pontypandy - Originally built in 1938, Pontypandy Fire Station was no larger than an average retained fire station, only housing Jupiter and their skills were limited. Throughout the years, their skills and facilities have greatly improved such as having a larger garage built to house Venus and Jupiter permanently and then completely rebuilding the interior of the fire station to have the entire ground floor with an office, a garage and a small kitchen on the top floor. In the present day, they now have a state-of-the-art fire station with many technological features and new skills such as amphibious and animal rescue capabilities. As from Season 10 onwards, the Mountain and Ocean Rescue Centre's are part of the fire service each with their unique fire service logo. Vehicles Pontypandy Fire Station # Jupiter (Aerial Ladder Combined Fire Engine) - Driven by Fireman Sam or Elvis Cridlington # Venus (Rescue Tender) - Driven by Penny Morris or Fireman Sam # Mercury (Quad Bike) - Ridden by Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele or Elvis Cridlington # Hydrus (Off Road amphibious Rescue Vehicle) - Driven by Fireman Sam # Phoenix (Multi-Purpose 4X4) - Driven by Ellie Phillips or Penny Morris. # Mobile Control Unit (Used when the fire station was being rebuilt) Newtown Fire Station # Rapid Response Fire Unit - (Fire Engine) # Mobile Control Unit (Command unit for large incidents) # Venus (Originally) (rescue tender) Pontypandy Mountain Rescue Centre #Wallaby 1 (Fire and Rescue Helicopter) - Piloted by Tom Thomas #Mountain Rescue 4x4 (offroad rescue 4x4) - Driven by Tom Thomas, Fireman Sam or Penny Morris (Charlie Jones was once seen driving it.) Pontypandy Ocean Rescue Centre #Neptune (Inflatable rescue boat) - Driven by Penny Morris, Fireman Sam, Ben Hooper or Elvis Cridlington #Titan (Firefighting Boat) - Driven by Ben Hooper or Penny Morris #Juno (Rescue Jet Ski) - Driven by Fireman Sam Railway Rescues #Bessie (Heritage Fire Engine) - Driven by Station Officer Steele, Fireman Sam or Penny Morris Paramedics #Nurse Flood's Car (Ambulance) - Driven by Nurse Flood Pontypandy Firefighters *Station Officer Steele *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Penny Morris (Part-time in Series 3 and 4/Full-time since Series 5) *Arnold McKinley (Since Heroes of the Storm) *Ellie Phillips (Since Heroes of the Storm) *Trevor Evans - Volunteer firefighter (Former auxiliary fireman in the original series) *Dilys Price - Volunteer firefighter *Helen Flood - Volunteer firefighter *Mike Flood - Volunteer firefighter Other emergency services Newtown Firefighters *Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Deputy Chief Fire Officer *Station Officer *Jerry Lee Cridlington *Dickie Grubb Mountain Rescuer *Tom Thomas Pontypandy Coastguards *Ben Hooper *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington Nurse *Helen Flood Rescue Dog *Radar Gallery Original logo.png|Original logo Fire service Logo.png File:French.Toast.jpeg|Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the original series Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|Pontypandy Fire Brigade in CGI Season 10 promo.png|Pontypandy Fire Brigade since 2016 Imagerty.png|The emergency services for Pontypandy (2016-Present) Sam-Christmas-Theme.jpg|The Fire Brigade at Christmas Football team.jpeg|Pontypandy Fire Brigade football team Firestation.jpeg|Promo Vff.png|Volunteer firefighters Category:Fireman Sam Topics